20 Jahre Schnee
by nebelhorn
Summary: Ich sehe nur weiß,überall nur weiß. Schnee,soweit das Auge reicht. Ich liege hier seit einer Ewigkeit, seit es begonnen hat zu schneien. Erinnerungen und Gedanken,alles verschmilzt zum letzten Augenblick meines Lebens und ich weiß nicht,ob ich es bereue.


**------------ ------------- -------------**

**20 Jahre Schnee**

**------------ ------------- -------------**

Ich bin nackt.

Ich liege auf dem Rücken und sehe die weißen Flocken langsam auf mich zuschwirren. Sie kommen näher, werden größer und lassen sich auf meinen Körper fallen.

Jede Schneeflocke ist eine eiskalte Erinnerung.

_Mr. __Potter, wären Sie so freundlich der Klasse mitzuteilen, was Sie gerade so spannendes Mrs. Granger zuflüstern? Oder ist es etwas… Persönliches zwischen Ihnen beiden?, sage ich. Gelächter und ein paar Pfiffe. Und zwei grüne, hasserfüllte Augen._

Ich sehe nur weiß, überall nur weiß. Schnee, soweit das Auge reicht. Ich liege hier seit einer Ewigkeit, seit es begonnen hat zu schneien. Seit die erste Schneeflocke meine Haut berührte.

_Grüne Augen. So bekannt. Für immer verloren. Es ist lächerlich sich vorzustellen, was __alles hätte sein können. Dass es mein Kind hätte sein können. Dass diese Augen mich lieben könnten. Und doch, ich denke es, denke es immer wieder, dann, wenn ich diese Augen sehe. Ihre Augen. Ihre Seele._

Der Schnee brennt auf meiner nackten Haut. Fällt und schmilzt und schickt Schauer durch meinen Körper. Der Himmel ist weiß, vom Schnee oder von den Wolken, ich weiß es nicht, ich werde es nie wissen. Die Schneeflocken zoomen auf mich zu, unerbitterlich, unaufhaltsam.

_Das erste mal als ich sie auf dem Spielplatz sah. Sie schaukelt und lacht. __Ihr grüner Rock flattert hin und her._

Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, bin starr und paralysiert. Ich fühle nichts und spüre doch gleitzeitig die Schauer des eisigen Schnees über meine Haut hinweg jagen. Ich bin umgeben vom Weiß, gefangen im Schneesturm.

_Ich weiß noch nicht, dass sie eine Hexe ist und sie weiß es auch nicht, aber ich bin so fasziniert von ihr. Ihr fehlt ein Zahn, sie hat ein schiefes Lächeln, ihre Haare fliegen in alle Richtungen, wenn sie auf der Schaukel Schwung holt und sich dann fallen lässt. Sie fliegt._

Jede Schneeflocke ist einzigartig- keine ist wie eine andere. Und doch. Sie sind doch alle gleich, weiß, kalt und sie brennen auf der Haut. Ich möchte schreien und kann es nicht.

_Ich stehe da und beobachte sie und ihre Schwester aus dem Gebüsch. Ich sehe, wie diese Muggel fange__n spielen. Sie springt hin und her und lacht und schnappt erschöpft nach Luft. Ihre Wangen glühen, ihr geblümtes Kleid ist voller Grassflecken und ihre nackten Fußsolen sind schwarz. Ich stehe da und weiß nicht wieso._

Ich will die Augen schließen und kann es nicht. Ich will mich bewegen, mich zusammenkrümmen, der Kälte entfliehen. Nein, ich kann es nicht und werde es nicht können. Es schneit schon viel zu lange.

_Mein Vater schreit meine Mutter an. Wo bist du gewesen? Sie schreit zurückt. Was geht es dich an?! Ich spüre, wie sie einander ansehen, so, als ob __sie einander fremd seien. Ich bin still und denke an Apfelsaft. Gelben, säuerlichen Apfelsaft, den ich vor ein paar Minuten verschüttet habe. _

Ich bin im Schnee begraben. Unter dem Schnee, auf dem Schnee- manchmal denke ich, ich selber sei auch aus Schnee.

_Ich bin zurück auf den Spielplatz. Sie ist es auch. Und ihre Schwester.__ Ihre Füße berühren nicht den Boden, sie schwebt ein paar Zentimeter darüber. Ihre Schwester weint. Wieso kannst du das?! Ich will es auch. Und es ist so viel Neid in der Stimme und ich weiß nur, dass das schwebende Mädchen doch eine Hexe ist._

Irgendwann, vor einer langen, langen Zeit, habe ich den fallenden Schnee noch gefühlt. Er brannte auf meiner Haut, hinterließ einen Kältehauch und schmolz. Inzwischen spüre ich ihn nicht mehr wirklich- das Gefühl ist nur eine Erinnerung. Mein Körper ist taub. Taub und tot.

_Mein Herz hämmert mir gegen die Rippen und ich muss mich überwinden, nicht hier und jetzt vor Aufregung zu kotzen. Ich spüre, wie mir__ der Hut über die Augen rutscht. Plötzlich ist es dunkel und leer in meinem Kopf._

Was hätte ich denn alles anders machen sollen? Und was können? Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt den Schnee durchbrechen und rennen.

_Na, du willst nach Slytherin, Junge?! Bist du sicher? Ich nicke fieberhaft. Slytherin, unbedingt Slytherin, wiederhole ich immer und immer wieder im Kopf. _

So viele alternativen, so viele Wege, so viele Leben zu leben und ich hab dieses hier gewählt. Mich in eine Falle hineinmanövriert. Den Schnee gewählt.

_Und wieso nicht Ravenclaw?! Oder Gryffindor?!, eine Frage, die mir so absurd erscheint. Slytherin, ich will nach Slytherin, __flüstere ich beharrlich. Slytherins sind die Besten. Und der Hut lacht bitter, Sind sie das?!, fragt er und will doch keine Antwort darauf. Endlich dröhnt er durch die Halle: Slytherin. Ich taumle benommen zu meinem Tisch._

Wenn ich doch viele Leben hätte! Dann würde ich es richtig machen. Bestimmt. Nur eines aus Tausenden wäre das hier- alle anderen wären mit ihr.

_Die hat doch geile Titten, nicht Severus?! Ich nicke und versuche, nicht aufzufallen. Was für eine Schande, dass sie ein Schlammblut ist__, lacht Lucius._

Ich war noch ein Kind. Seltsam, schweigsam, gruselig- ein Außenseiter. Ein Mitläufer. Und du, Gott, hast mich alleine gelassen. Alleine, im Schnee.

_Glaubst du an Gott?, sie fragt leise, ernsthaft, ohne ihr typisches Lächeln. Ich weiß nicht… hab noch nie darüber nachgedacht, antworte ich verlegen.__ Ich komme mir so dumm vor._

Nun habe ich nachgedacht- ich hatte genug Zeit. Alles was falsch gelaufen ist, all die dummen Zufälle. Das Muggelmädchen, meine unermüdlichen Eltern, der sprechende Hut, mein erstes Mal… . So viele Dummheiten und du warst nie für mich da. Aber ich mache es mir zu leicht. Es war mein freier Wille und deine Wahlmöglichkeiten, Schneegott.

_Ich würde sie nur zu gerne mal so richtig durchficken, er lacht und ich schaue beschämt zu Boden. Meine Wangen glühen bestimmt. Aber, Servus, redest du nicht öfter mit ihr?!, ich nicke undefinierbar. Ist so noch Jungfrau oder ist Potter schon mal drübergerutscht?_

Wie lange ist sie Jungfrau geblieben?! Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, sie hat sich Zeit genommen und alles ordentlich gemacht- nicht so wie ich.

_Du tust mir weh, ruft __eine Stimme irgendwo in der Ferne und ich ziehe ungeschickt raus und versuche, einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. Bilder von ihr flackern vor meinen Augen. Rote Haare, der grüne Rock, zwei nackte Füße._

Wenn ich selber nicht so kalt wäre, könnte ich den Schnee schmelzen lassen und endlich die Augen schließen. Nun, ich bin nun mal kalt.

_Deine Hände sind so kalt, Severus. Wieso nur?, die nackte Frau neben mir seufzt. Li… nda, bitte, ich bin so geschafft, sage ich und drehe mich weg. Ich kann sie nicht sehen, will sie nicht sehen. Ich hasse uns beide._

Hass. So sinnlos. Zwecklos. Ausweglos. Hätte ich damals Potter nicht so sehr gehasst, dann… ja, was dann?! Wäre ich wärmer gewesen? Würde ich jetzt nicht unter einer Schneelawine begraben liegen?! Ich weiß es nicht.

_Du hältst dich wohl für was besseres, Potter?! Nur weil du mickrig genug bist, um ein Sucher zu sein?!, ich lache verächtlich. Hass. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er hinter ihr her ist. Er zieht seinen Zauberstab. Sag das noch mal, Schleimsack, knurrt Sirius neben ihn._

Es ist so viel passiert in meinem Leben. Jedes Gespräch, jeder Augenblick, jeder Atemzug hat sich in meine Erinnerung gebrannt, mich gebrandmarkt, mich hierher gebracht. Was wäre wenn… es ist mein Lieblingsspielchen geworden. Ich beobachte die Schneeflocken und überlegen, was wäre wenn…

_Severus, ich will nichts mehr darüber hören! Über James und den Rest… ja, sie sind Gryffindors, ja, s__ie sind keine Heiligen, ja, sie machen Dummheiten, aber ich bin genauso! Ich bin auch eine Gryffindor, auch ich bin keine Heilige, auch ich mache Fehler! Es so lächerlich, wie du ständig ausflippst!, sie ist aufgebracht, ihre Stimme ist ungewohnt laut und ich will sie am liebsten küssen._

Eine Gryffindors. Ich habe so lange gebraucht, um den Unterschied zwischen den Slytherins und den Gryffindors herauszufinden. 20Jahre. Es gibt nur einen: Sie wollen mutig sein, wir wollen mit allen Mitteln gewinnen. So trivial.

Keine Heilige. Vielleicht nicht, aber auch keine Sünderin. Ich kann mich an keine schlechte Tat von ihr erinnern und ich kenne sie sehr lange, habe sie sehr lange gekannt…

Fehler. Fehler machen wir alle. Und je mehr wir uns um etwas bemühen, umso mehr Fehler machen wir. Ich wollte ihre Liebe und ich habe ihren Tod bezweckt- sie wollte mein Seelenheil und wäre dabei selber fast zerbrochen. Sie hat die Notbremse gezogen- im letzten Moment hat sie eingesehen, dass ich sie mit in den Abgrund ziehen würde, wenn sie nicht von mir ablässt. Nun, sie hat.

_Es gibt zu viele Schlammblüter an dieser Schule, sagt Lucius schlecht gelaunt. Sie sind irgendwie anders wie wir. __So… würdelos. Was denkst du, Severus? Ich muss nicht lange überlegen. Schlammblüter sind eben Schlammblüter., sage ich und denke an nichts besonderes._

Es war nicht dieses Wort, das mich in den Schnee sperrte, es war alles, was ich dachte und tat. Schlammblut. Sie, ein Schlammblut. Einfach nur dumm.

_Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich mit dem Zauberstab __zurechtkomme?, sie sieht so unsicher drein, ihre nassen Haare kleben ihr im Gesicht._

Sie war begabter als ich- so viel begabter. Schlammblut. Dass ich nicht lache. Halbblut. Eingeschneit für die eigene Arroganz.

_Bitte, Lord, sie soll __leben., ich weiß, es ist völlig sinnlos._

Feigheit. Letztendlich war es meine Feigheit, die mich zum Mörder machte. Ich war nicht mutig genug, ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen. Ich war nicht mutig genug, Potter als ihre Wahl anzuerkennen. Ich war nicht mutig genug, meine Meinung nicht für die Anderen zu verbiegen. Tja, ich war kein Gryffindor.

_Ich sitze da und warte. Da ist er, Dumbledore. Sie ist tot, sagt er ohne mich zu begrüßen. Und ich bin starr. Er redet irgendwas auf mich ein, irgendwas, von wegen, Sirius hätte sie verraten und der dunkle Lord sei gekommen. Irgendwas __davon, dass ich jetzt die Todesesserbewegungen beobachten soll, weil ihr Sohn nun das einzige ist, was zählt. Ich höre ihn nicht, ich sehe ihn nicht, ich bin völlig regungslos. Es klopft mir auf die Schulter und ich fühle nichts, irgendwann apperiert er weg._

Es war der Tag als es zu schneien begonnen hat. Große, weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel… wobei, nein, der Schnee war schon vorher da.

_Ich sehe, wie sie ihr Kind im __Arm schaukelt. Hin und her. Sie lächelt und redet mit dem Jungen, ihre Haare hängen ihr im Gesicht. Ich spüre Wut, nichts als Wut._

Bilder, Erinnerungen. Schneeflocken.

Ich denke der Schnee war schon immer da, irgendwo in meinem Herzen. Doch der Schnee, die Kälte, das Eis, sie waren nur ein teil von mit. Sie waren da, in der Koexistenz mit Sonne, Wärme und Farbe.

Als ich noch ein Kind war, war deine Welt bunt, Eisherr.

_Servi, willst du __noch mal fahren?, fragt mich das ältere Mädchen und deutet auf das Karussell. Ich nicke und ergreife ihre Hand. Lachen._

Das Nachbarsmädchen war lange meine beste Freundin gewesen. Sie hat mich immer wie einen kleinen Bruder behandelt. Und dann… dann habe ich aufgehört, mit ihr zu spielen. Die Jungs haben mich aufgezogen.

_Ich geh schwimmen, kommst du mit?, ich schüttle den Kopf. Nein. Sie geht alleine._

Seit ich mich erinnern kann, waren alle wirklichen Freunde von mir Mädchen. Ich habe mich nie mit Jungen verstanden, bis Lucius kam.

Und irgendwann gewann dann der Schnee.

_Und was passiert, wenn wir sterben?__, sie schaut mich mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an. Sie ist so erwachsen für ihre 11Jahre. _

Ja, Schneelord, was passiert, wenn ich sterbe? Wie steht's mit Himmel und Hölle?

Oder bist du allgütig und machst keinen Unterschied? Oder ist der Tod einfach nur das Ende?

_Glaubst du, wir treffen uns dort wieder?, ich spüre mein Herz gegen die Rippen hämmern._

Nun, ich hoffe nicht, dass wir uns wieder treffen. Ihr Pfad ist in eine andere Richtung gelaufen, sie hat Potter gefunden, sie hat Liebe und Wärme gepachtet. Sie würde mich nicht wollen.

_Mir ist kalt, flüstert sie und ich will meinen Arm um sie legen und ihr Wärme spenden. Aber irgendwie zögere ich. Ich sehe mich um und tue es. Sie schaut mir in die Augen und sagt: Du bist kalt geworden._

Ja, da hätte ich schon merken müssen, dass ich knietief im Schnee stecke. Nun, ich habe es nicht.

_Glaubst du etwa an das dumme Konzept von gut und böse?, Voldemord lacht._

Nein, ich glaube jetzt nicht mehr daran. Ich glaube nur noch an das Gute.

Wie?! Ganz einfach, Gott. Das, was deine naiven Menschen für böse erachten, ist eigentlich neutral. Es ist die Abwesenheit vom Guten, genauso wie die Kälte, Abwesenheit von Wärme ist.

Demnach… demnach sollte der Tod auch nur die Abwesenheit vom Leben sein.

_Ihr Sohn ist kurz davor, in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Sein Besen buckelt. Stirb, denke ich ganz kurz. Denn, wenn er stirbt, dann ist war sie nie mit Potter glücklich._

Ich bin bitter geworden. Oder vielleicht war ich schon immer so?!

_Ich zücke meinen Zauberstab und versuche zu helfen. Es ist sein Kind, aber es ist auch ihr Kind. Und… und er ist noch ein Kind._

Ich hätte so viel anders machen sollen. So viele mögliche Leben, die ich verzockt habe. Verschenkt, vertickt, verschwändet.

_Ich spüre das Avada Kadevra auf mich zufliegen. Ich werde sterben._

Ja, ich werde sterben. Jetzt.

_Ich überlasse ihn die Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die mich beschämen und mich fesseln. Er soll es sehen. Ihr Sohn soll urteilen. Er ist mein Verdienst und mein Opfer. Er hätte nicht existieren können, er hätte aber auch glücklich sein können. Er ist trotz allem nicht aus Eis._

Bereue ich es?! Ich weiß es nicht.

_Das letzte was ich sehe, sind seine grünen Augen. Er ist mein Todesursache und mein Retter zugleich._

Wie du, Gott.

_Dann schließe ich die Augen._

Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht.

_Rote Haare, der grüne Rock, nackte Füße und die letzte Schneeflocke._

Ich habe nicht umsonst gelebt…

**------------ ------------- -------------**

Wie fandet ihr die FF?


End file.
